creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Episode of George Lopez
George Lopez is an American television sitcom created by comedian George Lopez, Bruce Helford and Robert Borden, which originally aired for six seasons, 120 episodes, on ABC from March 27, 2002, to May 8, 2007. It is currently in syndication. George Lopez stars the titular comedian George Lopez, who plays a fictionalized version of himself and revolves around his life at work and raising his family at home. The series was produced by Fortis Films and Mohawk Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television. The executive producers consisted of George Lopez, Bruce Helford, Deborah Oppenheimer and Sandra Bullock. The comedy revolves around a fictionalized portrayal of George Lopez, working at the Powers Brothers aviation factory and raising his family consisting of his wife Angie, his daughter Carmen, and his son, Max, after having endured a dysfunctional and miserable childhood at the hands of his alcoholic, neglectful mother Benny, who is portrayed as selfish and cold-hearted. Other characters include Angie's indulgent father Vic Palmero, a wealthy doctor, and George's best childhood friend Ernie Cardenas, noted for his unsuccessful attempts at dating and his socially awkward behavior. After Carmen's departure from the series, the role fulfilled by her character was replaced with Angie's overindulged niece Veronica, with a large trust fund that has been entrusted under George's care. But some have speculated that Bruce Helford didn't like the concept behind the show and was pressured into making the episodes, and wanted to make the people who watched his take on it feel bad for liking the concept. All except George Lopez. He somehow pitied Bruce and wanted to help him out, by writing and directing one last episode that will "end with a bang". It was the 18th episode of Season Six, the title was George Can Not Do Nothing With This Family. The episode labeled 18, George Decides To Sta-Local Where It's Familia, was made later and given the lost episode's production code to hide the latter's existence. The episode started off like any other episode, but had very poor quality. The first act was fairly normal, but the way the characters acted was a little off. Angie seemed prideful, the kids acted more spoiled and rotten then they're normal appearances, Benny seemed physically and mentally abusive towards George, and of course, the title character himself, seemed to have genuine anger and hatred for his family. The episode was about the family going on a road trip, near the end of the first act, the kids were causing trouble, as you'd expect. However, as Carmen was kicking Max in the ribs, Max accidently opened the car door and was kicked out of the car, landing on the tracks of a railroad. A train can be seen heading towards him in the background of what looks like a green screen effect. At the beginning of the series, George had an idea that the show would represented sitcoms like Full House, where death turned things more realistic. This was used in this episode. George gets out of the car to save Max, but he was too late. The scene showed a dummy version of Max getting runned over by the train, showing what looked like fruit punch splattered all over the front of the train, and the railroad. Making it look like blood. Angie and George was in absolute shock. George yells at Carmen furiously, but all you could hear was murmuring due to the poor quality. Angie tried to intervene but was helpless due to George's unfiltered rage. Benny just sits there smoking away as usual. Act one ended. When act two started, George was sitting in the living room, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would possibly think. This crying went on for all of act two. It would even cut to Angie talking to the police on the phone, Carmen was sent to juvie for the "murder" of her little brother. But Carmen still maintains her innocents, saying that it was an accident. Then act two ended with a shot of George still crying like a fool. Act three opened with a title card saying one hour had passed. They were at Max's funeral at the local cemetery. Carmen wasn't present. When they buried the casket, George started crying again. Eventually he stopped, and just stared at Max's tombstone. The camera cuts to Benny. According to summaries, Benny tells a joke at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw, you can't tell what Benny is saying. Laugh track goes off as you'd expect. It fades to George sitting on a chair in the garage, he is holding a double-barrel shotgun in his hands, and he looks at the picture of the young Max from Season 1. While mixed in with crying, he said the words, "He's gone...I can't bring him back..." Then George puts ammunition in the gun and cocks it. He then says, "I can't live like this anymore! My family killed my mind, body, soul, and spirit... Now I'll die with them...!" He looked at Carmen's photos and he puts the gun in his mouth and said with an angry look, "Burn in hell you crazy bitch...!" He pulls the trigger, flying back with a force and tipping the chair backwards. The view stays on George's corpse as blood, brain matter and pieces of his skull splatters the wall behind him, as the episode comes to a close. Now the lost episode was up to debate, but was pulled off the air very shortly after the scene of Max's death. Nick at Night stated that the episode was too graphic for viewers with heart conditions, and George Lopez himself said that he was just ending the show with a sad ending. All too sad if you ask me. The lost episode was then destroyed and all trace of it had disappeared. As the credits played after the traumatizing event, an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants played, as if Nickelodeon studios was calmly bringing the viewers back home. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Television Category:Dismemberment